Crazy Life
by ShinyLie91
Summary: Jakes friend form the past shows up.
1. Long time no see

Disclaimer all the character of the Newsies belong to Disney. Craze is an original character and I have rights to her. 

Story set about a year after the strike.

Sneaking behind a boy with dirty blond hair she was quiet as possible. Then without warning the girl launch herself at the unexpected guy.

"What the - Craze!" Jack Kelly could barely believe his eyes. Leaning over him was his childhood friend Craze. She was thirteen last time they had seen each other. A lot had changed over the past four years for both of them.

"Craze what are doing here?"

"Well St. Louis was getting borin so I thought 'Craze girl you haven't seen Jackyboy in a good while so might as well see how he is. What disappoint to see me?"

"Never just not expecting to see ya. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Alright just let me go say hey to the guys real quick" and with that she was gone.

Jack was still in shock last time he had seen Craze she had been a scrawny, mossy colored bushy head kid. Now she anything but that. Her bushy hair and tamed itself somewhat into curls of brunette and her lanky frame was replaced with a figure of a women she was. Not that the dress she wore did much to hide the fact she was a women. As amazed at the transformation as Jack was he still couldn't understand why she had come back. She always said she wanted to leave. What could have happened to have her running back?  
Before Jack had to much time to ponder this Craze appeared next to him.

"Ya ready for that walk" Craze asked

"Never been more. So why did ya come back?"

"Wow I forgot how direct ya are." Craze said looking anywhere but Jack.  
"Ya didn't forget nothing ya just refuse to talk" Jack challenged her.  
"Fine ya really wanna know" she replied voice full of anger " I'll tell ya. I came back home cause I was getting tired of bein used. And hurtin ain't no fun so I thought might as well go back to were I'm at least cared about." pausing for a second she ducked her head. "Also heard about the strike and wanted to see how you doin." Jack just stood for a few seconds. Had Craze honestly say she was being used she always seemed so strong. And to add to that had she also admitted to being worried for him. Throwing one arm over her shoulder and pulling into a hug Jack held her tight for a second.

"Well were all glad your home." he said softly.

"Good. Now could ya get off me all this mushy stuff is makin me want to vomit." Jack couldn't help but laugh there was the Craze he know one of the guy and guys did not do mushy stuff.

"So ya was worried about me" Jack teased.  
"Yeah and if ya ever tell anyone I'll soak ya" Craze teased right back. Laughing they went down the street.

"Jack. Jack wait." came a voice form behind them. Craze turned around to see a brunette running toward them. She went to tease jack about having girls chase him when she noticed how the shine in his eyes dimmed a bit. When the girl finally caught up to them Craze could see her better. The girl was taller than her by a few inches, with flat brown hair, and maid clothes. She wondered who the girl was and what she wanted with Jack.

"Hey Jack I was just wondering if you want to get together later." the girl asked before she noticed Craze. She sent a questioning look Jacks way.  
"Sure. This is Craze. Craze this is Sarah. My girl." Craze more than a little surprised had Jack just called someone his girl.

"Hey I'm Craze" she said sticking her hand out to Sarah.  
"Nice to meet you" Sarah said and took her hand. Craze could tell Sarah was less than pleased to meet her but wasn;t going to say anything and upset Jack.

"So. You two go have fun I need to go unpack anyways." Craze said as she backed away from Jack and Sarah.

"Alright see ya later." Jack said.  
"Bye: was all Sarah said but her body langue and eyes said much more as she wrapped her arms around Jack and put her head on his chest. Her body was loving but her eyes were full of jealousy saying this is mine and I'll hurt anyone who tries to take him. Craze ignored the evil looks and started walking back to the boarding house. On the way back she couldn't help but remember how different Jack looked. Longer hair and more muscles and confidence than before. She was impressed at how attractive he had gotten over the years. But why had is eyes dimmed at the sight of Sarah? It was a mystery and Craze was determined to figure it out.


	2. Davy, Davy, Davy

Disclaimer: Newsies and its character are owned by Disney. Craze is my character and owned by me.

Summery: Craze meets up with Davy. More will be explained later.

Not much writing for this story done lately very severe writers block for this story. Also live has been very chaotic and working on two other stories. More will be soon promise. Debating on publishing an original

While walking back to the newsboys lodging house Craze was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn▓t see the person walking until she ran into him. ⌠Oh┘ I ▒m so sorry. Are you ok?■ Craze said, giving him a helping hand up. ⌠Its okay. Nothing hurt expect some pride.■ the mystery guy replied. ⌠So where are you headed in such a hurry.■ ⌠I▓m going to the newsboys lodging house.■ ⌠I▓m going there also what to walk together.■ ⌠Ok, whats your name.■ ⌠David Moscow but most people call me Davy■ ⌠Hi Davy I▓m Craze.■ ⌠Jacks Craze?■ ⌠The one and only. How do ya know Jack?■ ⌠He is dating my sister and is my best friend. He told me you were out in St. Louis.■ ⌠Yeah I was for a while but I missed home. So Sarah is ya sister.■ ⌠Yep.■ An awkward silence fell between them and both were extremely happy to arrive at the lodging house. ⌠I▓ll see ya around then.■ Craze said as she turned to walk up the steps.  
⌠Craze I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime.■ Davy managed to force out. First instinct was to say no but something stopped her. It could have been the fact Davy had done something incredibly brave in asking her out or the fact that she really wanted to get to know Davy more but whatever reason she said yes. ⌠Sure. Got anything in mind.■ ⌠Well, the guys have a poker game at Medas tonight want to go?■ ⌠Sure.■ ⌠Great I▓ll pick you up at seven.■ and with a huge smile on his face Davy walked away. Craze raced up the steps to the boarding house with a smile on her face too. Not paying much attention to what she was doing or where she was going she ran face first into Racetrack. ⌠Yo, Craze ya back already. Where is Jacky Boy?■ ⌠Sarah found him, so he is off with her. Hey what is up with them anyways?■ ⌠Before the strike Jack meet Sarah through David and they▓ve been together sense then. David was-■ ⌠I know who Davy is.■ Craze cut off Racetrack. ⌠Yah Jack tell ya about him.■ ⌠Nah I kind of ran into and he walked me back here. So what is his story.■ ⌠I▓ll tell you his story as soon as you tell me why ya smiling so much.■ Craze was caught she know there was no way she could get out of telling Racetrack. ⌠I▓ve got a date with him tonight.■ she said sheepishly. Telling Racetrack about it was completely worth it just to see the look on his face. Pure shock. ⌠You and Davy. Honestly?■ ⌠Ya why you so shocked?■ ⌠Just Davy▓s never had a girl before you▓re the first.■ ⌠So what▓s Davy▓s story other than I▓m his first girl?■ ⌠Well nothing really. Davy his pretty plain and simple.■ Craze walked up the stairs to the boys room. She was allowed to stay at the boys house because it was like her first home and the fact they had a special one person room for her. Walking past the boys she made her way to the room. It was good to be home again laying on the tiny bed she thought about everything form what Racetrack had said to how she first got to the newsboy. She would never forget the day Jake found out she was girl. 


End file.
